


The Unwanted Visitor (One Shot)

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Series: Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [2]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, The Hobbit, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Thorin's Company, reader / Thorin Oakenshield, reader / balin, reader/bilbo baggins
Series: Hobbit AU One Shot Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765942
Kudos: 23





	The Unwanted Visitor (One Shot)

You were traveling with the company now for close to a month. They picked you up along the way after an encounter with goblins. 

You trudged beside Bofur near the back of the line and Bombur walked with Bilbo behind you. They were talking about what to make for supper and it was making you hungry.

Bofur was talking to you about what they did for a living before they came on this journey but you were only half listening. 

Suddenly you felt a dull ache start in your low back and lower abs. “Oh NO!!!” You thought. “NOnononono! Not this! Not right now!!!!” You groaned and were relieved to hear Thorin say that they were pausing for a rest. Bombur glanced at you and watched, confused, as you made a mad dash for the bushes and went to look for a place to check and see if it was what you thought it was.... 

Yup, it was. Your monthly visit from Aunt Flow had arrived. You groaned. Luckily you had packed for this. You took your pack off and grabbed some leather and wrapped absorbent moss in it and made yourself a pad. You knew by now, roughly how long Thorin would have you all travel between breaks and hoped your pad would hold until you could change it again.

You quickly pulled your undergarmentsback up and redressed. Suddenly you heard something moving in the brush nearby. You grimaced and quickly shoved your bloody rag you had used to clean yourself up, into an empty leather bag. You took your other pouch of menstural supplies and tied it to your belt, then hefted you’re pack back on. You slowly stood. 

You saw Thorin standing there looking around. When he heard you stand behind him he turned. “Why did you run off like that?!?” He demanded. 

You glare at him. “Because I deeded to pee and didn’t want to wait any longer!” You huffed. “I can’t just stand and relieve myself like you all do!” You reminded him, clearly annoyed. “At least not without making an awful mess!”

He frowned but didn’t say anything more. “Are you done?” He asked seeing you turn and head for a little stream nearby. “No. I need to freshen up.” You tell him, hoping he will leave you alone. 

“You should not go wandering alone, y/n.” He states. 

“I did just fine before you all stumbled upon me.” You remind him. Thorin grunts and follows you to the stream and sits on a boulder nearby to keep an eye on you. 

You groan and turn your back to him and kneel down by the stream. You shrug off your pack next to you to help block his view of what you were washing. Then you put the bag with the bloody leather piece in front of you and pull out the piece of leather, careful to keep it out of Thorin’s sight. 

You bend over drop it into the water and begin to rinse out the blood and tissue. Once you got it as clean as you could, you wring it out and put it back in your pouch, wondering how you were going to hang it to dry so that the others wouldn’t see. 

You swish the water around in the stream until all traces of your activity are gone, then bend down again and splash some water on your dirty arms, face and neck, getting your ivory blouse wet in front in the process. 

“Aw, fuck!” You curse when you realized your shirt is now see through in the front. Luckily your corset covers your nipples as it is an over-bust corset. But you still feel awkward having your cleavage clearly on display now.

Suddenly a deep voice is right behind you and you feel Thorin’s large, hot hand on your back. You turn your head up to look at him and his dreamy Sapphire eyes are studying you. You see them dilate significantly when his gaze lowers to your chest as he searches you for sign of injury. 

You stutter, “I-I’m fine, Thorin, just unintentionally got my shirt all wet when I went to wash the grime from the road off my face and neck.” You tell him. 

He realizes he is staring at you and quickly averts his gaze back to your face. He takes your hand and stands. Pulling you up with him. He takes his cloak off and wraps it around you. “Here, use this to cover yourself until the cloth dries.” He tells you. 

You nod and thank him. You grab your pack and the two of you head back to camp and join the others for lunch. You give him his cloak back once your shirt has dried enough to not be see through and you sit down by your pack and pull out your damp leather piece. You drape it next to you, in the sun, out of view from the others. 

A short while later Thorin gets everyone moving again and you notice the pain and cramps are starting to get worse. You don’t say anything for several hours and keep going. 

Everyone notices you’re quieter than normal, but don’t say anything. Suddenly you double over at a particularly bad cramp and Bofur stops and grabs your arms keeping you from dropping to your knees. He worriedly asks if you’re ok.

You shake your head, no and hold your belly. He gently lets you drop to your knees and a small whimper escapes your lips. Balin and Bilbo come over and squat down asking you what’s wrong. 

Balin sees your face is beet red and shoos everyone away. He comes back over with Oin and Oin asks you, “What is causing you to double over, my dear?” You look up at them and sheepishly say, “My monthly unwanted visitor.” Balin looks at you confused, but Oin catches your meaning. 

“Ahhh that! Here, I will make you some tea to ease the pain.” He says standing up. Balin joins him and they walk over to the side of the path to talk for a moment and talk. You hear Balin say, “Oh OH! That? Ok!” Then Balin comes back over. 

“Do you think you can continue walking, lass? You cringe as another cramp hits you. “ I’ll take that as a no.” He says and rubs your back gently. “How long does this pain usually last you, my dear?” He asks gently.

“A couple days.” You tell him. He cringes. “Thorin will not like that.” He mutters. “I can not help it, master Balin. That is just how it is. There is nothing I can do to stop the pain nor the bleeding.” You explain. 

“I am sorry, lass. I guess we just don’t understand those kinds of things. But I will try to explain to Thorin how much pain you are in and why.” He tells you. You just nod. 

Oin is talking to Thorin and Dwalin when Balin comes over. He is trying to explain to them what is going on and Thorin is having none of it. He wants to continue on, but Oin is telling him you are not able to walk till this passes. 

“It can’t be hurting THAT bad!” Thorin growls. “Thorin, it is painful enough to make her legs buckle!” Balin tells him. “Give her a day to rest and perhaps Oin’s teas will help with the pain so she can at least walk.” Balin asks.

“She is bleeding too though, and will need to stop more often for the next couple days to deal with that as well.” Oin tells Thorin. 

Thorin growls. 

“Give her a break, Thorin. She has no control over this and hates it more than you do.” Balin gently reminds him.

“Fine!” Thorin growls. “Dwalin, can you carry y/n until we can find a suitable place to set up camp?” He asks. 

Dwalin frowns, but nods. “Bofur, carry y/n’s pack until we camp.” Thorin orders. Bofur comes over and gently takes your pack off of you. 

Dwalin walks over to you and kneels. “Come on Lassie, let me carry you until Thorin finds us a place to camp at then Oin will make ya some tea for the pain he says you’re in.” You look up at him and then grimace and let out a whimper and double over again as another cramp hits you. 

He pets your head then kneels down and gently picks you up. He can feel you trembling from the pain and you whimper and bite your lip hard as you try not to cry. “You really are in a lot of pain, aren’t you?” He says after a while when he sees tears silently streaming down your cheeks. You just nod ant try to curl up tighter. 

He carries you as everyone walks for another few hours until Thorin spots a grove of trees and a water source nearby. “We’ll camp here!” He orders. 

Dwalin sets you down against the base of a large, old oak tree and you curl up and watch as the dwarves set up camp. Bilbo comes over and sits with you. 

“Are you going to be ok, y/n?” He asks as he rubs your back. “Yeah, I’ll be fine in a couple of days, Bilbo. This happens every month or so.” You explain.

“Ah.” He says realizing your meaning. “I remember my mother complaining about it.” He tells you. “She always called it her unwanted visitor.” He chuckles. You give him a smile and nod. “Does it hurt?” Bilbo asks. You nod, “Yes, Bilbo. It hurts a LOT the first few days.” He hums. 

Soon Oin has your tea brewed and brings you a cup of it. You thank him and sip on it. “I wish Mr. Grumpy pants would understand how much pain and discomfort I’m in. All he has done is glare at me since I collapsed.” You say quietly to Bilbo. He nods. 

You feel the pain begin to dull and sigh. You and Bilbo talk for a while about the Shire and what his mother used to do when she had this problem. 

The other dwarves make a point to stop and ask you if you need anything and offer various things to distract you from the pain or to comfort you. Thorin just sits and glares at you. Angry that they lost a half day of travel because of your so called pain.

Later on the pain returns with a vengence. Oin hands you another cup of the tea. You thank him and sip on it as you look up at the stars that are beginning to peek out. The first one you spot you make a wish on. Not actually expecting anything from it. 

You get up and grab your cloth off of your pack. Bilbo helps you stand, and you ask him if he’ll help you to go find someplace to use for a bathroom. His face gets red but he nods. He helps you and the two of you head to the bushes. 

You find a spot a ways from the camp where you won’t be disturbed and tell him to move away and that you’ll call for him when you’re done. He nods and moves away, keeping his back to you. 

You do your business and clean up and change the make shift pad for a new one. You bury the used moss and put the two bloody leather cloths into your bag. 

You get redressed and can hear talking. You call out for Bilbo and he comes back to help you walk. “Bilbo, can you help me to the water source? I need to wash out my rags.” You ask. He nods and helps you to the little river. “There’s a nice spot over here that should work.” He tells you.

He helps you sit down along the shore by a deeper section and you tell him he can go. “Just stay in earshot. I’ll call for you when I’m done.” You tell him. 

“The camp is within earshot of here, y/n, just holler and one of us will come get you.” He tells you. You nod and he leaves you to do what you need to do. 

You get your leather cloths washed and lay them out on a rock so the breeze can dry them somewhat. You sit there and rinse your hands and arms in the water, enjoying the coolness. 

You sit there curled in a ball and close your eyes for a while. You listen to the sound of the water gurgling and the crickets. After a little bit, you start feeling sleepy. You tuck the almost dry cloths into your bag and call for Bilbo. 

You hear someone come and find it’s Balin. He comes over and sits down by you. “You doing all right lass?” He asks. You sigh. “Thorin has done nothing but glare at me since I collapsed. I suppose he is mad at me for slowing us down.” You say quietly. 

He nods. “He is annoyed, but he does not understand how much pain you are in. Though I do not have a wife nor daughter, I remember my mother battling with this, though it was a VERY long time ago, before Dwalin was born. Hers seemed to be less painful after that.” He mused chuckling.

“I wish Thorin could feel the pain I’m in. I can handle the bleeding. It’s the pain that makes things SO miserable for the first couple days.” You tell him.

He nods, then chuckles. “If it’s as painful as you and Oin say it is, I doubt that the most battle hardened warrior could stand the pain for as long as you ladies have to deal with it.” He replies, earning a chuckle from you. “You women have a different kind of strength then we of the male species possess. And I think yours is a more powerful strength than ours.” He tells you as he stands and helps you up.

“Come lass, lets get you back to camp. Oin has a cup of tea for you and then you can try to get some sleep.”

The two of you head back to camp and Balin helps sit you down. Oin gives you more tea for the pain and Bilbo brings you a flat rock wrapped in fabric that is a little smaller than your belly. You look at him funny then he places it on your belly where it hurts. You immediately feel it’s warmth and how it relaxes your cramping muscles. You sigh contentedly. “Thank you, Bilbo!” You exclaim. 

“I found two of them.” He tells you. “When this one isn’t hot anymore, tell me and I will trade it for the hot one.” He explains. “My mother used to do this when she would travel.” He explains. You nod and curl up around it and lie down on your side after finishing your tea. You watch the dwarves as they settle down to sleep. 

Thorin, of course is glaring at you and Dwalin gives you a look of pity. Kili and Fili come and plop down on either side of you where they had apparently decided to sleep and keep you warm. Kili curls up against your back, spooning you and decides to hold the rock on your belly in place for you, nudging your hand out of the way with his much bigger one. You chuckle as he snuggles you. 

Fili sits on the other side of you and smokes his pipe, watching the sparks from the fire rise up in the draft to meet the stars.

“You gonna be ok?” He asks you quietly. You look up and sigh. “Give me a couple days and I’ll feel well enough to walk without needing help.” 

He looks down at you worried. You sigh. “Don’t worry, Fili, this happens every month. It’s not going to kill me, just is an annoying nuisance of a visitor that I have to deal with every month.” 

His eyes widen a bit but he nods and doesn’t say anything more. You start to nod off and hear him clean out his pipe then he lies down facing you. “Sorry uncle is such a grump about this.” He apologizes. 

“It’s ok, Fili, he just doesn’t understand.” You say. He grunts and snuggles up to you a little, but leaves enough room so the hot rock doesn’t roast his Crown Jewels down there.

You three fall asleep and the next morning you wake up feeling no pain. You’re confused for a moment. You open your eyes and the rock is gone from your belly. You somehow rolled onto your back and both princes are using your chest as pillows and they both have a hot palm pressed against your belly where it had been hurting. 

You hear a deep rumble of a moan, like someone is in an incredible amount of pain. You open your eyes and slowly pry the two boys off of you. They roll onto their backs and stay asleep. You sit up and look around to see who made the noise. 

You notice Balin is on watch and he has a puzzled look on his face as he glances over to Thorin. When he sees you look up, he quietly comes over to you and squats down. 

“How are you feeling this morning, lass?” He asks. You frown. “The pain is completely gone. But I don’t get it. I’ve never had it last for only ONE day like this!” You explain quietly. 

Balin frowns. “What’s the matter with Thorin?” You ask. “I’m not sure lass.” He says as Thorin let’s out another rumble of pain. He rolls over facing you two and you can see he is grasping his lower belly and has his knees pulled up to his chest. Just like you had done the other day.

You look at Balin and he looks at Thorin and then back to you.

“You don’t think he somehow is feeling my pain do you?” You muse out loud. 

Balin shrugs. “Can you describe it?” He asks you. 

You think for a moment. “Well I guess I’d have to describe it as an intense burning sensation in my pelvis. And the feeling like someone is sticking my gut with a pitchfork and then spinning it, pulling the muscles away from where they attach inside.” You describe. “And there’s random intense shooting pains in the lower abdomen and sometimes down my legs. And a dull ache in my low back.” You describe. 

Balin visibly cringes. “Oh my! That does sound very painful!” He says as he rubs his beard. “I saw Bilbo give you a hot stone last night. Did it help with the pain?” He asked. 

You nodded. “Yeah! Surprisingly, it helped a lot. The heat seemed to relax the cramps and the pressure from the weight of the stone helped with the pain and bloating.” You said quietly. 

Thorin moans quietly and Balin gets up to go see what the matter is. While he does that, you go a little ways away into the forest where Bilbo had taken you to use as a bathroom. 

You did your business, changed your makeshift pad, and buried the used moss. You put your bloody rags into the bag and then went to the river to wash everything. 

You decided to look for more absorbent moss and other materials you could use for the absorbent filler for your make-shift pads. Once you had your bag full, you headed back to camp.

You found Oin and Balin awake with Thorin scowling at them. You could obviously see he was in a lot of pain. You heard Oin say, “I can’t see any reason why you’re having this kind of pain, Thorin.” 

Both were completely baffled. Thorin looks up and sees you walking normally. “What did you do to me?” He accuses angrily when you walk past. You stop and turn to him. 

“I did nothing to you, Thorin Oakenshield!” You snap at him. 

“Then explain how you’re no longer in pain and now I am! Whatever you had better not be contagious!” He growled.

You busted up laughing. “I assure you, mighty warrior, that what I have, you will never get. Whatever it is you have, is not contracted from me.” You chuckle and go sit by his two nephews, who just woke up. 

“Thorin can you describe what you’re feeling?” Balin asks. Thorin does so and Balin tries to hide the shocked expression on his face. He stands and walks towards a tree and faces the view of the river. He thinks about your description of the pain you said you were in yesterday. It is almost word for word what Thorin had just said. 

The company all wake up and Bofur makes breakfast. Everyone can see Thorin is not feeling well so they decide to spend the day swimming and relaxing by the river. 

Balin, Oin and you stay behind at the camp. Suddenly a small being jumps down out of the tree near you. You startle and look at it wide eyed. It stares at you for a moment then skips across the campsite to look at Thorin who is almost writhing in pain. 

He sees the tiny being and growls at it. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Oin and Balin whirl around to see a wood sprite looking at Thorin. 

It bows to him and says, “ I am Oaklyn. Your company decided to camp at the base of my home. I saw the woman in your company and my tree could feel her pain radiating through it’s roots and trunk. 

I watched how all your company would do little things to try to comfort her, but all you did was glare at her. It seemed to me you were angry with her for her pain. So, last night when you slept, I took her pain and gave it to you so you’d understand what she was experiencing.” She said with a mischievous giggle.

“WHAT?!?!? Thorin roared. Oin and Balin flinched at his outburst and stood there shocked by what the sprite had said.

“You will take this pain and give it back to its rightful owner IMMEDIATELY!” Thorin demanded.

The sprite grinned. “I will do no such thing. You will experience the pain she deals with each month for however long it lasts. Once it leaves, then you will be back to normal and will no longer feel it.” She tells him and skips back a few steps when he hears what she says and he lunges to grab her. He grimaces and growls when she jumps out of his reach. 

“Let this be a lesson to you Dwarf Prince, do not underestimate the pain women of both dwarf and human races deal with each month and when birthing! Never mock it and be more compassionate when they suffer from it!!!” She scolds then skips back to her tree, pauses to grin and wink at you and disappears into the tree. You sit there stunned with your mouth open a little. 

Balin and Oin look at each other wide-eyed and then look down at Thorin who is glaring daggers at you.

“You! Y/n is this truly what you were feeling yesterday?!?” He bellows. 

You look at him sheepishly and nod. He growls and tries to curl up tighter into a ball. “How do you even bear this pain?!? It is worse than anything I have ever felt!” He groans. 

Balin and Oin try not to smirk. They look at you and you grin when they both give you a wink. “The mighty Thorin Oakenshield brought low by period cramps!” You say just loud enough for him to hear as you rub your chin and smirk.

He growls. “Woman! Answer my question!” He demands as another sharp cramp shoots through him making him moan.

“And why should I offer you any relief when you offered me none.” You say standing and moving to leave. 

He sighs. “I am sorry I doubted you and your pain. I do not understand how bad it was, and not understanding how you can bear this pain each month. It is unbearable!!!” He groans. “No warrior I know could handle this pain for more than an hour!” He bemoans. “Forgive me for my lack of understanding and my anger.” He apologizes.

You nod. You walk to the fire and, using two sticks, you fish out one of Bilbo’s large, flat stones and place it on the cloth he gave you to wrap it in. You bring it over to Thorin and you kneel down. 

“Turn onto your back or sit up. You tell him. He does so and you tell him to remove his layers of shirts until he is in his undershirt. He does so and you place the stone on his lower belly. 

“Move this to where it hurts. When it cools, tell me and I will switch it out for the other one.” You tell him. 

He sighs when he feels the heat radiating into his body and the pain decreases. He looks up at you and touches your face. “I am truly sorry I doubted your strength and your level of pain.” He says. “Why did you not mention it before when we stopped the last time?” He asks. “Because it was just starting and nothing more than a minor ache.” You explain. “Oh.” He says, wincing at another cramp shooting through his abdomen.

You nod. “Rest now and be thankful she didn’t make you deal with the bleeding as well as the pain.” You whisper to him. His eyes get huge and he looks at you with surprise. You raise your eyebrow knowingly, you nod and move to stand. He closes his eyes, grateful for the break from the intense pain. 

You spent two days camping beside the river while Thorin “recovered” from the pain. No one mentioned why he was in pain nor the visit from the wood sprite. Oin just chalked it up to a ‘stomach bug’ that Thorin must’ve gotten along the way.

Thorin got a new found respect for you and was quick to make sure you were comforted for the remainder of the quest whenever it was time for your ‘unwanted visitor’.

Eventually the company realized what was happening with you each month, and would take it upon themselves to help however they could to make you comfortable. They’d carry the two stones Bilbo would heat for you as they traveled, and they would give you the absorbent rabbit skins to use for your rags when you made make-shift pads (once you asked to have a couple to use for the unwanted monthly visitor’... which made them chuckle at its nickname). 

Oin, Balin and Bilbo would keep an eye out for absorbent mosses and other absorbent plant materials that you could use for the pads you made.

And Thorin would make you snuggle with him during that week at night. His large, warm hands holding the hot stone in its place as he spooned you while you slept holding your body against his. His body heat relaxing your aching low back as the hot stone relaxed your abdomen. Sometimes wrapping the two of you up like a burrito in his blanket.

“I am sorry I ever doubted your strength and pain tolerance, Ghivashel.” He whispers to you one night as you slept in his arms. His thoughts having wandered to that strange morning when the wood sprite gave him your pain. He kisses your cheek and looks at your new courting braid from him that he put in your hair shortly after that incident. 

He nuzzles his face into your hair, enjoying its scent of woodsmoke, fresh air, and the peppermint soap you use to wash it. He sighed and thanked that wood sprite for what she did, as it gave him a new appreciation for you and what could handle when it came to pain. 

He hugs you closer as he falls asleep holding the warm stone against your belly. “Goodnight Ghivashel.” He whispers before letting sleep claim him for the night.


End file.
